


晴天雨【ms pdp】哨兵向导au

by Summerrrrr



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sentinel/Guide
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerrrrr/pseuds/Summerrrrr
Summary: 79组要素有黑白时期的干花，搭档是小胖虽然地点在罗马但是并没有台伯河组的出场x最后有一句话rgOOC属于我





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 79组要素有  
黑白时期的干花，搭档是小胖  
虽然地点在罗马但是并没有台伯河组的出场x  
最后有一句话rg  
OOC属于我

嘈杂的市场里满是来往的人群，酒精和烟草的气息混合在一起，弥漫在地下城的空间里。有人说，罗马的地下城里没有你买不到的东西，只要你肯出价，以及有足够的耐心，无论是哪个历史王族遗物中的夜明珠，还是最先进的自动化武器， 都可以买的到。

各种气息杂交在一起的感觉不由得让舍甫琴科感到烦躁，他刚刚从一个金匠铺里走出来，拿到了他定制好的商品，现在他打算找个地方喝一杯歇歇脚，顺便打听一下有关他任务目标的消息。哨兵的感官同时告诉他，人群之中也有和自己一样的特殊人群，哨兵或者向导，不知道是军队的人还是雇佣兵团的人。无法判断那人的身份将会成为他这次任务的潜在危险，最好还是打听清楚的好。

这次行动之前，马尔蒂尼曾经问过他要不要两个人一起，但是舍甫琴科摇了摇头，他表示自己可以一个人搞定。更重要的是，他准备给马尔蒂尼一个惊喜，他提前准备好的礼物现在就安安静静躺在他的风衣内侧的口袋里。他感觉自己的心有些砰砰跳得厉害，他希望马尔蒂尼能够喜欢他准备的惊喜。

在拥挤的人潮之中，舍甫琴科突然在一个古董摊前面停了下来，他被摊位上的一件商品吸引住了目光。这是一个看起来极为朴素的匕首。没有任何珠宝的装点，手柄被布条包裹住，只有小部分漏了出来，隐隐可以看见蓝色的纹路。尽管匕首的主体上带有无数细微的划痕，但是这并不影响它静静地在黑色的丝绒布上散发着危险而迷人的杀气。似乎是在静静等着他的下一个主人让他再一次见到血光。

舍甫琴科有些心动，也许用身上剩下的钱给自己也买个好匕首也不错。反正马上新的佣金就会发下来，就当是给自己的小奖励。

“大人好眼光，”店主看到有人对摊上的商品有兴趣，就立刻谄媚地笑着介绍，“这个匕首可是有些来头的。”

见舍甫琴科没有接话，店主就自顾自地说起来了，“这可是著名自由雇佣兵哨兵巴乔用过的匕首，伴随着主人经历过半生的贴身器物，现在只要话10218欧即可拥有。不论是收藏，还是再次拿来使用，都会是不错的选择。”

见舍甫琴科还是没有反应，店主接着说道：“您看看，这精致的工艺可是来自阿根廷武器大师的手笔，保证用起来趁手，经过时间考验的武器才是真家伙。”

舍甫琴科还是没有开口，这个价格对于他来说有些太贵了，似乎有些不太值当，但是他真的非常喜欢。

似乎是看穿舍甫琴科的犹豫和对匕首的执着，店主又开始推销：“既然大人如此喜爱，那么就抹去零头，10000欧可以了吧。您看，如果您现在购买的话，我把这个也送给您，怎么样。”

“这未免也太欺负人了吧。”

一个声音在舍甫琴科来得及回答之前插入了进来，他看向那个打断他们聊天的人。黑色的卷发刚刚好齐肩，典型的亚平宁的面容透露着一些清秀和张扬，以及一丝让人琢磨不透的气息萦绕在他的身上。是个向导，舍甫琴科飞快地作出判断，而且是个一级向导。尽管经验告诉他要对这个人产生警觉性，但是不知道是不是向导本身的亲和力，他本能地选择相信前面的人并无恶意。

“怎么能这么说，我这里的东西都是一分钱一分货。”店主带着一些不满的语气对打断他的话，然后又转头看着舍甫琴科。舍甫琴科没有表示，只是看着那个人，似乎鼓励他继续说下去。

“可是如果真实如你所说，这是巴乔的贴身之物，那又为什么会出现在地下城的交易中呢？”

“这.....不过是雇佣兵之间的赌博游戏让他输掉了这个匕首，这可是我好不容易才从上一个商人那里拿到的，绝对值这个价。”

“哦？”那个人露出了一个怀疑的表情，然后仔细打量起那个匕首。“所谓阿根廷武器大师不过是你的杜撰吧，现代的阿根廷雇佣兵怎么会用这么古董的东西？与其用这些小东西，还不如一把自动化手枪杀人来的快。”那个人轻蔑地看着那把匕首，仿佛它一文不值，“要我说，不如就低一点处理的好，以免再闹笑话。”

“这可是古董！古董！它的价值不是你们这些凡人能懂的！”店主的语气有些激烈，似乎受到了冒犯。

“古董不过是过去的美称而已，本质上一文不值，总会被时代淘汰的。依我看，这是不过一把被主人抛弃的匕首，并没有什么光辉的过往。大概是因为不顺手而被取代了吧，现在好武器多的是，没必要花大价钱买这么一个中看不中用的东西。”那个人拍拍舍甫琴科的肩，“如果你想要趁手的匕首，我知道一个好去处。”

尽管还有所怀疑，但是舍甫琴科仿佛从面前的人的眼中读出了些什么，目光碰撞的瞬间两个人飞快地交流了一些信息，然后便迅速理解并达成了某种共识。舍甫琴科觉得很是奇妙，明明两个人才是第一次见面，就有如此的默契，他选择相信。

正当两个人打算离开，店主突然开口。“算了算了，算我今天倒霉，这匕首218欧不能再低了。”

“成交。”那个人帮舍甫琴科拿定了主意。

以一个能够接受的价格拿下这个匕首让舍甫琴科很是开心，他小心翼翼地把匕首从布中拿出来。墨蓝色的刀身在酒馆昏暗的黄色灯光下泛着神秘的光晕，而锋利的刀尖则露出冰冷的光芒。握住匕首的感觉比他想象中的还要好，他已经可以想象的到使用的时候的快感，如风一般敏捷。

他把匕首包好，然后和那个帮助他的黑衣人说：“谢谢，我还没来得及做自我介绍，安德烈舍甫琴科。”

“菲利普因扎吉，或者你可以叫我Pippo。”那个人这样自我介绍说。

“谢谢你，”舍甫琴科又重复了一遍，“你是个向导对吧。”

“Bingo”

“所以说，你对那个店主进行了暗示？”舍甫琴科压低了声音问道。

“一些小小的手段而已，”因扎吉眨了眨眼睛，“能帮到你很开心。”

“总之非常感谢，如果下次再见到的话，我会还你一个人情的。”舍甫琴科朝因扎吉再次点点头，然后转身没入地下城拥挤的人流之中。

安德烈舍甫琴科，看着他一闪而过的背影，因扎吉笑笑，这个名字他早就听说过，米兰隐藏的王牌，从乌克兰来的契约冷面雇佣兵，看起来比想象中的还要年轻许多。据说契约内容上写的是只为马尔蒂尼一个人服务，之前的履历全部为零，显然是被刻意修改过。他眯起眼睛，思考着，看起来这是一次不错的机会，好好见识一下这位“核弹头”的实力。

很快作出决定的因扎吉朝着舍甫琴科离去的方向走去，尽管接触瞬间短暂，但是这还是让他有机会把一个微型追踪器放到了舍甫琴科的肩膀上。跟着追踪器的显示他便很快来到一个酒吧，他要找的人就正在吧台上和老板聊着什么。

看起来乌克兰哨兵的反追踪能力还有待提高，因扎吉躲在一个黑暗的角落里想着。不过看起来这次他是一个人行动，并且有些过于松懈了，一路跟来，舍甫琴科泛了不止一个低级错误，这可和传闻中的完美哨兵有着一些差距。因扎吉看着那再酒吧灯光下泛着金色光芒的哨兵笑笑，他不介意再帮舍甫琴科解决一些小麻烦。

他叫住旁边一个侍者，然后给了他足够多的小费，让他去打听一下那边的人在谈论什么话题。金钱不愧是有效的手段，不过一会儿，那个侍者回来说，那边的客人在询问有关罗马那个弃置的研究所的消息。

研究所？因扎吉眯起眼睛，这就更有意思了。传说中做过人体实验的罗马郊外的研究所，通过改变基因能让普通人拥有和哨兵和向导一样的能力的实验。尽管当时的研究做到一半，因为法律限制导致部分投资者撤资而中止，但是这个项目似乎还在地下秘密地进行着。而那个实验室的成果，也在战场上被秘密地传播开来，如同兴奋剂一般段时间产生增益效果的试剂。因扎吉见过那些不要命的怪物，无法承受巨大压力的最终结果是过载，然后彻底疯掉。

他依然能记得亚历克斯处决那些人时候的眼神，带着一些带着悲哀和同情，但是现实不得不让他开枪，帮助那些已经没有意识的怪物从混沌中解脱。几次之后，即便是往日里温柔的亚历克斯，开枪的时候也没有了一丝犹豫，死亡似乎是唯一的解决办法。

如果说米兰的舍甫琴科在查有关这个的消息，那么也许他们可以一同前行。不过他对舍甫琴科这个人更感兴趣些，如果能和他建立短暂的链接就再好不过了。

等到因扎吉从回忆中缓过神来，吧台边上的舍甫琴科似乎又有了一些麻烦。那些周围的人明显不怀好意，酒吧不适合哨兵式地打杀，即使舍甫琴科有能力一对多，但是最后因为这个原因被地下城的酒吧拉黑可不是一件好事情。因扎吉快速思考着更好的解决办法，然后会心一笑，这下舍甫琴科又要欠自己一个人情了。

通过一系列接近并有些浮夸的演技装作喝醉了的样子摔倒在舍甫琴科旁边的吧台卡座，然后趁他扶起的瞬间摸向他的口袋。很好，成功引起他的注意力了。因扎吉得手之后立刻混入人群，从酒吧的后门出去。飞速反应过来的舍甫琴科立刻循着他的气息跟了出去，等到在地下城里兜兜转转到一个几乎没有人的死胡同，因扎吉才停了下来，似乎是没有地方可走了，但是也不见他着急。

“把东西还给我。”舍甫琴科有些懊悔，他不应该去酒吧喝酒的，嘈杂的声音以及混乱的人群成了前面这个人最好的掩护，这让他有机会拿到那对袖口。这本来是他打算送给保罗的礼物，他专门这次一个人完成任务的目的就是有时间去取之前在地下金匠那里定制的袖口。从价格上来讲，那一副小东西几乎花费了他三个月的雇佣金，但是他还是觉得不能配得上马尔蒂尼的那一套西服。

他用随身带的手枪指着因扎吉，但是被威胁的人丝毫没有被胁迫的恐惧，反倒是像是和朋友一样聊天时自然放松地看着舍甫琴科。

“你是说这个，”因扎吉玩着手里的一对儿袖口，金色的小东西上有些不易看出的花纹，精致而又优雅，看起来并不像是舍甫琴科自己会用的东西，应该是送人的。“这是送谁的礼物吗？”

“和你没有关系，把它还给我。”舍甫琴科又重复了一遍

因扎吉一抬手，袖口在空中划出一道抛物线，然后稳稳地又被舍甫琴科拿住。

“看在你帮我讲价的份上，这次我不会追究什么。”舍甫琴科赶紧收好那对珍贵的袖口，然后继续用一贯冷冷地眼神看着因扎吉。

而因扎吉也没有感到任何不适，只是摆摆手，然后道歉，“不好意思，原谅我对于美好事物的好奇心，他一定会喜欢的。”然后他缓缓走向舍甫琴科，轻轻在他耳边说道：“小心你的口袋，看上你身上东西的人可不是我。”他满意地感受到舍甫琴科的身体在紧绷状态下的一瞬间颤抖，“小盆友一个人出门喝酒可要万分当心，酒吧里的向导可不止我一个。”

“谢谢......”

见因扎吉没有离开，一直还是跟着自己，舍甫琴科忍不住转身问道：“你没有自己事情么，为什么还跟着我。”

“我有个提议，不如我们合作吧。”因扎吉没有直接回答舍甫琴科的问题，而是抛出了合作的邀请。

“为什么？”舍甫琴科用打量的目光看着站在他面前的向导，他突然又有些看不透因扎吉的目光了。

“显然，你需要个向导，而我也暂时和我的哨兵走散了。”因扎吉举起手，示意自己并无恶意。

“我已经有绑定向导了。”

“可是为什么他不在你的身边呢，如果你是在出任务的话。”

“这不是你该关心的问题。”

“当我没说，我只是好心，你看起来需要一个同伴，我也需要有一个临时的搭档帮我。”

“你需要什么？”

“罗马郊区的一个研究所，”因扎吉开始解释，“据说那里做过哨兵的实验，但是因为法律原因，现在被弃置了”

“你为什么不找罗马或者拉齐奥人帮你，他们明显会更熟悉一些。”

“这解释起来有些复杂，”因扎吉皱了皱眉头，“如果下次有时间再讲给你听吧，总之就是不太方便。”想到上一次在联合演习中罗马的两个人都纷纷输给来自都灵的他和皮耶罗，他觉得无论是弗兰还是桑德罗应该都把他的名字拉进了黑名单，并且短时间内不想再看到他。

“我们的目标很一致不是吗？”因扎吉朝舍甫琴科眨眨眼。

舍甫琴科一惊，看起来眼前的向导对自己的目的很是了解，不知道是不是已经跟了自己很久。不过这也解释的通，既然他可以花钱打听到关于罗马那个废弃的研究所的消息，那么因扎吉就肯定有办法打听到他在干什么。更何况他是个向导，只要一点点暗示，普通人就会不自觉地告诉他他想要知道的东西。不过，看到那张充满魅力的脸，很难有人不会心动吧，不不。舍甫琴科摇摇头，不能有这种想法。现在他对因扎吉还一无所知，索性不如成为队友，这样既能减轻一份看不见的担忧，也能早些完成任务。

他们约定在旅馆休憩后第二天一大早出发，罗马的郊区的研究所废墟需要一段不短的路途，经过一夜的休整再出发会是更好的计划。


	2. Chapter 2

夜里的舍甫琴科睡得并不是很安稳，但是有一个人在身旁的感觉又让他感到一种奇妙的信任。因扎吉睡前给了他一个蜻蜓点水般的晚安吻安抚他的情绪，他有些脸红，这是他第一次和除了马尔蒂尼意外的人一起睡在一张床上。

“好好休息。”因扎吉看着害羞的舍甫琴科这样说道。

舍甫琴科点点头，然后翻了个身，努力让自己放松地睡去。

但是因扎吉此时却毫无困意，他有更感兴趣的事情要做，看看舍甫琴科的过去比去什么罗马研究所更有吸引力。他有种直觉，舍甫琴科背负的秘密，或许比罗马埋葬的资料更多。有关米兰，也有关那个实验——“切尔诺贝利”。

通过信任建立的链接能够让因扎吉潜入到舍甫琴科更深层次的精神领域，一片被大雪覆盖的白桦林。寒风呼啸在林中，除了积雪和比积雪还要白的白桦树，舍甫琴科的精神领域里似乎什么都没有。

他努力前行着，尽管飞舞的雪花让他睁不开眼，但是他还是看到了一间小屋。他顶着凛冽的寒风前行，他有种预感，这里有着一些比任务资料更有意思的东西。

因扎吉打开了被冰雪覆盖的小屋的门，客厅里面的唯一的摆设一个黑白电视吱呀呀地播放着舍甫琴科的回忆，那些曾经他想要抛弃的片段就如同无休止的齿轮，一遍遍刺激着舍甫琴科。实验室的爆炸，意外的事故导致恩师的离去，似乎是一种纠缠不休的诅咒，一直环绕在舍甫琴科的身旁。名为黑暗哨兵的强大力量所带来的是无尽的毁灭。没有合理的控制，最终黑暗哨兵也将沦为实验室的怪物，这是研究所的实验报告得出的结论。因扎吉看着电视的画面如同按下加速键般闪过，除了寒冷他几乎感受不到任何情感。

推开另一扇门，另一间房间里的陈设就温馨了许多，有了火炉的房间瞬间变得温暖。依然只有一个电视摆在房间的中央，不过画面变成了彩色的，播放速度也变缓了许多，似乎是更为美好和重要的回忆。

米兰的许愿池旁，幼年的舍甫琴科抛下一枚硬币，那几乎是他一天的饭钱，用来许一个不知道能不能实现的愿望。他觉得自己疯了，但是，等他听到水花的声音消失，准备离开的时候，他看到了一个高大的意大利人站在他的身后。立体的面容，到肩的卷发，深邃的浅蓝色眼眸，典型的亚平宁美男。因扎吉意识到，这似乎是更为年轻时的马尔蒂尼。

还没有来得及往下看，回忆的主人已经将他关闭。一下子黑暗的电视，以及突然出现的舍甫琴科本人，都在告诉因扎吉，他是一个不礼貌的不速之客。不过，他看到了很有趣的东西，因扎吉勾起嘴角，他并不亏。

仿佛拙劣的补丁被强行打开，还没有来得及愈合的伤口又被撕裂，心底里痛楚的回忆被因扎吉看到，这极大地激怒了舍甫琴科，同时也让他感到深深地自责。他不应该轻易相信一个陌生的向导的，他们总是善于伪装自己，那些无形的精神触角就会趁虚而入，让人松懈，有机可乘。

“下次见面的时候，我会杀了你。”舍甫琴科用巨大的弓弩对着角落里的因扎吉，锋利的箭矢已经划破因扎吉的脸庞，血液就顺着他的脸留下，很是吓人。舍甫琴科的雪豹也一步步向因扎吉逼近，没有给他任何逃走的机会。

然而因扎吉只是笑笑，仿佛如同谈论天气般轻松地说道：“那也要下次你记得我才行。”

有什么不对。

紧接着仿佛触电一般，舍甫琴科感觉到突然间的身体不受自己控制，然后接下来迎接他的就是浓浓的睡意。

不，糟糕。

一级向导爆发出的强烈的攻击信号瞬间击破他的精神防线，他根本来不及反应，更何况，经过短暂的精神链接之后，他几乎是把自己暴露在对方的攻击之下，大脑的潜意识里还把面前的人划分到可信任的部分之中。被挑起的愤怒情绪更是让他处于大意的状态，他还是太过于自信了。

他的眼前逐渐模糊，只能隐隐约约看见黑色的豹子在他的身前优雅地转身，对上因扎吉的双眼，如同阳光下的琥珀一样闪耀过一道光芒，然后就失去了意识。

“即使你是身份特殊的哨兵，也要小心陌生的向导才是。”因扎吉看看被强制催眠的舍甫琴科，“这一点马尔蒂尼大人应该早点教会你的。”他眨眨眼，然后又仔细观察了一会儿睡着了的乌克兰雇佣兵。

强制性地催眠信号也没能让舍甫琴科彻底放松，他的身体有些不自然地紧绷。有些长了点金色卷发下垂并遮住了他的一部分脸，立体的东欧五官在平稳的呼吸节奏中看起来似乎比之前柔和了一些。睡梦中的舍甫琴科没有了平日时的冷漠气息，反倒是意外地有些可爱。因扎吉笑了笑，如果是队友的话，应该他们的合作会很愉快。

连一旁的雪豹也没有来得及回到舍甫琴科的精神领域中去，它就安静地睡在他的主人旁边，它毛茸茸的身体充当了最好的抱枕。收敛了杀气的雪豹如同一只巨型的大猫，满意地眯着眼睛，发出呼噜噜地声音。

观察完毕的因扎吉从旅馆的房间一跃而出，然后又兜兜转转回到了那家名为晴天雨的酒吧，然后熟练地播出了一串号码。

“Alex我遇到了点麻烦，你来接我一下好不好。”

电话那边的人先是叹了一口气，然后沉默了一会儿，说：“Pippo你又招惹了什么人？”

“为什么是又”因扎吉有些不满意电话那头的回答，“红黑的小夜莺，我觉得他挺可爱的，要不要考虑招过来呀。”

可爱？皮耶罗对于这个答案有些无语，见过出任务时候的舍甫琴科的人都不会对他有这样的印象，比起夜莺这个称呼，他们更熟悉乌克兰核弹头这个外号。如同核裂变时迸发出的巨大力量，几乎能够摧毁一切防御的进攻，舍甫琴科这个名字在哨兵之间更多流传的是这样的印象。“你最好还是离马尔蒂尼的人远一点，不然我也不能保护你的安全。”

“我消除了短时间内的记忆，我觉得他应该下次见面的时候就不会记得我了，放心好了Alex。”

“希望如此，”皮耶罗那边还是有些担忧的语气，“把定位发给我，我这就过去。”

“我就知道你最好了Alex，罗马地下城的那个酒吧，晴天雨，你知道的。”

“好了知道了，照顾好自己，我会尽快过去的。”皮耶罗那边交代了几句之后很快挂了电话。

因扎吉看着手机的屏幕渐渐暗下去，他和调酒师又要了一杯自由古巴，耐心地等着皮耶罗的到来。透过冒着气泡的酒瓶，他仿佛看见了舍甫琴科那的金发，以及他执行任务时宛若金色闪电般的锋芒，几乎炫目地让人移不开眼。真是期待呢，他们的下一次见面，因扎吉笑笑。他有种预感，他们的下一次相遇不会远了。

等到舍甫琴科从混沌的意识中逐渐清醒过来，因扎吉早已经消失的无影无踪。一切都仿佛一场梦境，留下的只有一个模糊不清的结局。他完成了任务，而送给马尔蒂尼的礼物也安安静静地躺他胸口的口袋里。然而他还是感到一丝头痛和不对劲，缺失了什么的感觉萦绕在他的心头。他的雪豹在旁边嗷嗷的低吼，急躁的感觉让他很不舒服。他需要好好理清思路，以及一套完备的精神梳理。

巨大雕花门背后就是马尔蒂尼书房，吃过晚饭的时刻他都会在里面审理文件。舍甫琴科有些犹豫不知道该如何面对马尔蒂尼，以及送出那份礼物。他不想撒谎，但是他的记忆在欺骗他。

“回来了？”听到门被轻轻推开，马尔蒂尼缓缓放下手里文件，看向门口的舍甫琴科。

“嗯。”舍甫琴科有些心虚，虽然任务完成，但是中间的波波折折他怎么也无法回忆清楚，每当他企图想起中间的某一处细节的时候，总有一个声音告诉他不。这就像那一段记忆的大门被谁锁了起来，一个模糊的黑发人影，再多的内容他一点也记不起来。

“怎么样？受伤了吗？”

“过程很顺利，不过可能需要休息一段时间。”这是他第一次主动提出休息的请求，往日里的他不会让自己过度的松懈，但是这一次，他感到疲惫不堪。那种空虚感让他感到一丝恐惧。

“好好放松一下吧。”

舍甫琴科知道这是精神梳理开始的信号，他把一切都交付给马尔蒂尼，落入一个充满他的气息的怀抱。

周围的场景飞速的切换，一瞬间，他便处于地中海的边上了。蔚蓝色的大海很是平静，在阳光的照耀下闪烁着点点光芒，波光粼粼的海平线和湛蓝色的天空相接，呈现出海天一线的宁静祥和。舍甫琴科知道，这是马尔蒂尼的精神领域，蓝色的大海是藏在他心底的温柔。当徐徐海风吹动他并不长的金色发梢的时候，他便感到心安。他从心底里贪恋这份独一无二的温柔，哪怕是短短几分钟，或者半个小时，都让他感到心安。

他能把一切交付，不去想那些让他烦躁不安的事情，不去想那些黑暗的过去，以及藏在心底的秘密被发现时的恐惧和愤怒。有的时候舍甫琴科甚至觉得，在米兰的许愿池里那枚硬币或许耗尽他此生所有的幸运，让他遇见马尔蒂尼，来到他的身旁。

但是，每一次的任务又让他意识到，他逃不出的命运。他越发相信，他的靠近会给身边的人带来不幸，这似乎是强大实力所伴随而来的诅咒。他不想让马尔蒂尼受到影响，他想要离开，但是又不舍那份温柔。他不知道该如何面对，这种临时在外面找一个不知名向导组队的行为无异于婚姻出轨。也许是离开的时候了。他低着头没有说话。

“你接触别的向导了？”马尔蒂尼一下子捕捉到一丝外来者的气息，“还和他建立的精神链接？”

“不......”断章的记忆让他无法回忆出那个人的样子，“我不知道，我什么都想不起来。”他抱着头，企图让自己冷静，但是大脑里那扇被锁起来的门让他感到烦躁，他知道马尔蒂尼和自己想要知道的答案就在门后，但是他把钥匙丢了，或者说，钥匙被藏起来了。“我真的不记得了......”他逐渐变小的话语消失在空气中。是你的问题，不要狡辩了，他脑中的一个声音说。

“我有没有和你说过，不要轻易相信陌生的向导，”马尔蒂尼的语气突然变得有些严肃，“这很危险。”

“过来。”马尔蒂尼把舍甫琴科抱到自己的腿上，然后在他的腺体处狠狠留下属于他的痕迹。这让舍甫琴科一下子清醒，那个声音也似乎一下子消失了。

舍甫琴科可以感受到他的向导的占有欲正在发作，他后颈处的腺体被反复亲吻，然后留下马尔蒂尼清晰的牙印。每到这个时候，舍甫琴科都会觉得，马尔蒂尼真的是和那漂亮的金色狮子融为一体了。王对于自己所有物的重视，对于自己领土的标记。

紧接着舍甫琴科感受到马尔蒂尼的手指在他的穴口打转，然后又凑到他的耳边轻轻问他，“想要吗？”

答案肯定是是。

但是舍甫琴科没有来得及回答，一个猛烈的湿吻把他的回答封在了嘴边。马尔蒂尼成熟的接吻技巧几乎让他接近窒息时才得到喘息，而分开时两人嘴角拉出的银丝更让他的脸因为羞耻感而变得更红。马尔蒂尼身上的向导的气息很好地安抚了他的情绪，并且让他的脸上染上了一层情欲的粉红。他身体已经开始不住地抖动，被马尔蒂尼一只手抱在怀里的姿势仿佛一只雪豹幼崽，用有些湿漉漉的眼睛看着马尔蒂尼。

那双比地中海海水更要美丽万倍的浅蓝色双眼似乎有些神奇的魔力，只是看着他，就仿佛落入海洋温暖的怀抱中了。他记起小时候的愿望就是去看看真正的大海，那种包容万物的辽阔和平静，之后他到了米兰。米兰没有海，但是这不重要，米兰有他的爱人就够了。

“去床上，不要在这里。”

然后他被那双有力的手臂拦腰抱起，他贴着马尔蒂尼裸露的胸膛，感受着从那里传来的炙热。明明是一个已经做了指挥官的向导，但是马尔蒂尼有着不输于一个哨兵的强健的身躯，长时间持续性训练让他在即使身处于指挥室也能够保持良好的状态。

一到床上，舍甫琴科几乎就陷进柔软的床垫之中了，他的腰部和头部都被贴心的放上了一个大枕头支撑，舒服的感觉几乎让他有些想睡觉了。不过很快，他的注意力便不得不集中在面前的人身上，即使见了再多次，舍甫琴科也还是会在马尔蒂尼面前脸红。如同雕塑般的完美身材以及尺寸客观的性器都让他感到脸红。往日里的冷面雇佣兵在马尔蒂尼的床上，就是一个剥开的奶糖，威武的雪豹也变成了粘人的猫咪。

马尔蒂尼的手指灵活地在他的小穴里开拓着，从一根到三根，他很快就能够接受更多，伴随着的是带有些克制的哼哼。舍甫琴科不想把自己的欲望表现地过于明显，但是马尔蒂尼太熟悉怎样让他舒服，让他在一波波快感中留下生理性的眼泪，最后抱着他呻吟中带着哭腔祈求更多。

过多的润滑液从着他湿润的穴口流出，有些凉意的液体夹杂着自然分泌出的体液一起滑下，然后被马尔蒂尼轻轻舔去。这不由得让舍甫琴科一阵颤抖，“唔......保罗......可以了。”他努力让自己的声音听起来平稳，但是在马尔蒂尼眼里，此时的他就像一块刚刚装饰好的草莓蛋糕，恨不得让人一口全部吞下。

甬道被进入一刻时候的饱胀以及酸痛感让舍甫琴科发出一声变了调的柔软呻吟。对于这幅身体的精准感知让马尔蒂尼很快找到了那个让舍甫琴科的呻吟再次变调的敏感点。哨兵和向导的先天性吸引让他们紧紧相贴，完美的契合让舍甫琴科彻底感受到被填满的愉悦和快感。

在马尔蒂尼找到那一点的瞬间，舍甫琴科已经无法抑制住自己的声音。

“啊——”拉长的尾音带着颤动，然后又被一个亲吻堵住。

精神和肉体上的同时满足感一下子充盈了舍甫琴科，向导完美的梳理让他的五感全部打开，一切感官上的刺激都被放到最大。他觉得自己有些承受不住一波接着一波而来的快感了。他觉得自己就像是被冲上岸的鱼，挣扎着在海上上涨的时候呼吸。可是身体仿佛背叛了他一般，更加热情地迎接着马尔蒂尼的每一次有力的冲撞。他的双腿在马尔蒂尼的背后交叉，然后又在被狠狠顶上前列腺的时候剧烈颤抖。

他们在一次次的撞击间隔中接吻，氧气的缺失让舍甫琴科的脸更加红了。那双比冰雪还要清透的双眼此时已经沉沦在情欲之中了，犹如融化的冰霜，生理上所带来的快感让他的泪水往外涌出。然后又被马尔蒂尼的金色狮子轻轻舔掉，狮子温热的气息呼出，再次轻轻拨撩他的腺体。

被毛茸茸鬃毛划过脸庞的感觉让舍甫琴科感到分外的羞耻，可是大狮子丝毫没有走开的意识，倒是自觉的给舍甫琴科当了枕头。这种被精神体照顾的羞耻感让他下意识把马尔蒂尼绞得更紧。

“下次别再这样冒险了。”马尔蒂尼低沉的声音仿佛是从很远的地方传来，模糊又有些清晰。

“对不起。”破碎的回答夹杂的呻吟，舍甫琴科已经分不清他们到底是在怎样对话。

“抱紧。”成熟向导的话低沉而又有力，

“保罗，保罗。”他被操到只能无意识地喊着面前人的名字，并把腿分得再开一点，方便马尔蒂尼更加猛烈而深入的撞击。

夹杂着泪水以及一声声哭喊，他感觉一道白光闪过。酥麻如触电般的感觉从脚底一直传到头皮，他的脚趾忍不住蜷起，之后又索取般缠绕在马尔蒂尼的腰上。射过后的舍甫琴科就像一只奶猫，丝毫不见外出的凌厉，哭得有些泛红的眼睛还闪着泪水，哆嗦着想要把自己藏进被子里，然后又被马尔蒂尼握住脚踝拉回来。

高潮之后的身体格外敏感，但是对于马尔蒂尼来说，柔软的内壁此刻正宛若天堂。即使是拥有再好的自控力，他也忍不住继续把自己送到更深的地方。湿润而温暖的小穴在向导的信息素催发下更加热情的包裹，受到暗示的身体早就已经背叛主人的意志，沉沦在一片情热之中。

“啊——”

舍甫琴科感觉自己的身体和精神似乎处于两个世界，下体传来的阵阵情潮让他感受到炙热，然而自己的大脑还处在冰雪的精神领域之中。

无意识的求饶在马尔蒂尼看来只会是更好的催情剂，他不希望让自己的小哨兵受伤，但是今天他希望他能多长点教训，并且用最直白的方式告诉舍甫琴科他的爱意。

反复顶撞敏感点让舍甫琴科的腰彻底软了下来，他几乎无法支撑自己的身体，几乎全靠马尔蒂尼有力的手臂支撑。

“保罗，保罗。”泪水不受控制地落下，然后又被马尔蒂尼轻轻吻去。起起伏伏的感觉让他如同过山车般刺激，他已经分不清自己的泪水到底是因为疼痛还是什么别的情感，或者是纯粹的爱意。

“没关系的。”马尔蒂尼在他的耳边低语，然后又用更深的拥抱把他抱的更紧。无论过去如何，此时的舍甫琴科实实在在感受到了那来自面前人的爱意，他愿意把一切交付。他再次主动的把自己送到马尔蒂尼面前，完全地把身体打开。

两个身体紧紧贴合，重叠的心跳保持在同一个频率。心头的炙热让两个人都感到久违的幸福，肌肤相贴所带来的美妙如同阳光照耀在身上般温和柔软。来自乌克兰的冰雪逐渐融化在亚平宁的阳光下，流进地中海的蔚蓝。

“安德烈。”舍甫琴科听见马尔蒂尼在他耳边轻轻喊着他的名字，然后落下今晚最轻柔的吻，带着他身上的那种好闻的气息，他逐渐沉沉睡去。

这是他最近以来睡的最好的一次。

无关乎过去。马尔蒂尼早就知道，从许愿池见到舍甫琴科的时候就知道，那枚硬币是命运的安排，或者说是丘比特的箭矢，用一根红线将他们紧紧相连。

他还记刚到米兰时的拘谨少年，身上挂着明显不是合适号码的肥大军装，还有些生疏的意大利语，让舍甫琴科看起来有些搞笑，到有一副新兵的样子。和战斗记录里那个果断而又尖锐的雇佣兵似乎有些差别太大了。

他会晚上突然敲门说想家了睡不着，会训练的时候故意多跑企图引起坐在二层办公室的他的注意，会在没有任务的早上早早到食堂坐在他最喜欢的床边的位置等他。以及，会忘记送出一份原本是给他一个惊喜的礼物。

马尔蒂尼拿起那个从舍甫琴科大衣内侧掉出的小盒子，精心绑好的丝带系着一张写有他的名字的卡片。打开盒子，里面是一对金色的袖口。马尔蒂尼笑笑，一看这就是舍甫琴科花自己很大一部分佣金定制的礼物，他可以想象到那份渴望得到回应的期待的目光，闪闪亮亮的比星光还要璀璨。

“谢谢，安德烈。”他对沉睡中的人说道。

所有的黑暗都留给过往，从此寒风散尽，阳光永驻。

PS  
至于马尔蒂尼在清晨时分的食堂里遇见雷东多，两人交换“彼此彼此的眼神”就是另一件事情了。雷东多突然换掉的那条很喜欢的旧围巾，红黑的编织线是来自伊比利亚的思念。马尔蒂尼军装上的袖口，闪耀的金色是夹携冰雪采撷而来的阳光和独一无二的温柔。

**Author's Note:**

> 给自己的生贺  
放飞自我了写了79组的初见  
以及冰雪融化感的ms


End file.
